


Wo Ai Ni!

by MissEcchi



Series: ML Fluff [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien agreste is a hot mess, Adrinette, Comedy, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Romance, adrien agreste is now the stammering bumbling fool, adrien only wants marinette to notice him, adrienette - Freeform, got some cute ol lukagami too, if you don't get diabetes from this then i have failed as an author, marinette finds out, oh yes chat noir is just as much as a mess around marinette too, takes place after party crasher, teeth rotting fluff, the whole class ships em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: Plagg thought that having his holder moon and squeal about Ladybug this and Ladybug that was utter hell..He should have realised from day one that it was absolutely nothing compared to his babbling adoration for the heroine's civilian identity and now, his waxing poetry for the raven haired girl as he finally shattered the whole 'She's just a friend' delusion and accepted his feelings for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747882
Comments: 38
Kudos: 475





	Wo Ai Ni!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've made some doodles for it which I've slotted in the fic :D Enjoy~
> 
> A/N: I am sick and tired of all the work I've been doing for finals and honestly need my break. Anyways, here's a sweet, fluffy fic to get the stress out of my system and hopefully make your day a bit better :) The fic's title is inspired by Hitomi Takahashi's song: Wo Ai Ni (which most of you would find familiar as ending 14 for Gintama)
> 
> Aaaand special thanks to @Word_Devourer for giving me the idea for the operation's name and thanks to @gale-of-the-nomad for giving me the push to write this~
> 
> Takes place after Party Crasher/ Trouble Fête, enjoy!

~(x)~

.

.

.

  
Plagg thought that having his holder moon and squeal about _Ladybug this_ and _Ladybug that_ was utter hell. 

.

He should have realised from _day one_ that it was absolutely _nothing_ compared to his babbling adoration for the heroine's civilian identity and now, his waxing poetry for the raven haired girl as he finally shattered the whole _'She's just a friend'_ delusion and accepted his feelings for her.

_Mm-hmm_ , there are no words in the french vocabulary that could even describe half the agony that Plagg's enduring right now, right this second as Adrien floated around in his room, hugging the gift that Marinette gave him earlier on at school with a disgustingly hopeless grin plastered on his stupid blushy face.

_'Is it too late to go back to napping for a few more centuries or so? Cos I am way too old to be dealing with this fuckery again.'_ Plagg scowled, feline eyes almost like slits as he slouched on his pillow. He didn't even get a chance to take a bite out of his beloved Camembert!   
  
Why was he always the one stuck with the lovesick kittens again...?

"-and our hands touched when she gave me the gloves! TOUCHED! I am never washing my hands again~" Adrien wiggled on the spot, nuzzling the soft present against his cheek and hungrily memorised the delectable vanilla scent that lingered on it. "Oh Plagg...did ya _see_ the way she smiled at _me_? That _soft, pretty, beautiful_ smile? Her lips so glossy and kissable AND _mon dieu_! I was tempted to just gather her up in my arms and kiss the living daylights out of her!" 

The blonde teen let out another high pitched squeal that sounded quite close to a kitten's meow and flopped on the bed, his weight causing Plagg and his pillow to bounce up and send the yowling kwami flying.

Plagg. Has. Had. ENOUGH.

Darting towards the boy's face, fur sticking up making him look like a fuzzy ball, Plagg grabbed Adrien's collar and yelled.

" **CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO ASK HER OUT ALREADY!?** " The force of the little God's voice caused Adrien's fringe to blow back comically, surprising the teen in which he merely blinked back like a kitten. 

After realising what he's done, an apology was quick to make way on Plagg's tongue for snapping like that only to disintegrate immediately when Adrien's reaction turned into one of a typical, shoujou, love struck schoolgirl. 

  


"I can't _just_ ask Marinette out! She's too amazing...too cool...so awesome...oh man I love her so much! I have to get cooler and be at least half as wonderful as her before I could even _dream_ of asking her out." Adrien was blind to Plagg rolling his eyes like it's the end of the world and kept on rambling, gloves pressed to his lips. "Besides, she doesn't even love me that way...she's always so jumpy around me..."

Just as Plagg was about to scold him for being so self-deprecating and maybe give a boost of encouragement, Adrien suddenly shot up from the bed with his fists pumped up in newly found determination. 

"Which is why I should get better at wooing her! I'm gonna call the boys and come up with a plan to get Marinette to fall in love with me! It will be called: _Operation Marry-Nette_. What do you think?" Adrien looked genuinely proud of his plan and Plagg couldn't help but sigh endearingly at him. 

Maybe for the last time, just for him, _just for Adrien_ , Plagg will humour his holder through their terrible love schemes. Who knows? It could be quite entertaining and finally end this tiring love square that has lost its charm many months ago. 

"You were never this obsessed when you were claiming about how Ladybug and you were meant to be. Were your feelings not deep enough for her?" The kwami settled back on his pillow, stroking his wedge of cheese and glanced at Adrien through his peripheral vision who looked sheepish for a split second.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love Ladybug still- but because she's my bestest friend and I admire her so much. It's just not as romantic anymore and a guy can only pursue for so long before it starts to grate on the pursued. I must have annoyed her quite a bit..."

"Just a bit~?"

"...okay a lot. I deserved all those bops to the head by her yo-yo and I already did apologise to her for being so obnoxious. Anyways, the point is that even though Ladybug is amazing...Marinette is _Marinette_. Marinette was always there for everyone, there for _me._ It's like my feelings have been building up for her throughout the whole time and my feelings for Ladybug was the dam. The dam's now broken and all my pent up love for Marinette is flooding all over the place...and I don't regret it one bit."

Adrien hugged the gloves again with his standard, warm smile that the God always spotted when Marinette was nearby. 

"It wasn't easy, keeping those feelings away to avoid feeling guilty about loving another girl. Now, I don't have to worry about that. I can love Marinette all I want...if she wants to have me." 

Plagg rolled his eyes fondly this time, cuddling into the crook of the boy's shoulder with a fanged grin. 

He couldn't wait to see the delight and happiness when his chosen finds out that he's been in love with one girl all along and that his feelings were absolutely mutual.

~(x)~

"Oh! A-A-Adrien!?"

"M-M-Marinette! You there- I mean hey there! Hahah... _longtimenosee_ -"

Not too far away, Alya and Nino watched the scene before them with exasperation as Marinette and Adrien started their daily stammering ritual for the umpteenth time. The model being the new addition. Sure, the first few times watching the two of them become a flustered mess when coming across one another was an entertaining prospect.

Now it was absolutely painful seeing the two beloved idiots so stupidly in love with one another, blinding them from the fact that it's in fact requited. 

And what answers were they given when they attempted to convince said idiots that they should ask each other out?

_"Ah! Alya-aaa! You know I can't do that yet. Adrien still sees me as a friend so don't get my hopes up. But that doesn't mean operation secret garden is finished. I will get him to fall in love with me!"_

_"Nino!? How many times do I have to tell you? Marinette's more interested in my clothes than in me! She's yet to fall for my suave, meow-tastic self~ Also, operation Marry-Nette is now a go-go. You, Agent Best Man have to make sure that the rose petals are ready as soon as she steps into the art room."_

Needless to say, Adrien's scheme failed catastrophically. So bad that not even the nerdy model took the opportunity to make a pun about it since they ended up jamming the large fans for a _'wind'_ effect with the rose petals and thus causing a fire. All the boys from the class ended up with a week's worth of detention much to their dismay and the girls' curiousities.

Did Lahiffe even need to mention how Agreste begged for them to keep their shenanigans in helping him woo the girl he loves a secret? _Despite_ the fact that the whole school pretty much caught on? 

So that's how the bespectacled couple felt like they've aged for a decade or so thanks to their oblivious best friends who were still exchanging word soup and frazzled gestures. 

"-no no! You're beautiful- not that you're not beautiful everyday! Oh- erm- agh-" Adrien bit his tongue by reflex and shoved his hands inside the pockets of the designer hoodie he threw on this morning. His cheeks matched the Asian girl in front of him in a raspberry tinted flush.

"YOU THANKS! I mean...thank you..." Marinette took a deep sigh before determination settled on her face. She gently clutched one of Adrien's sleeves, letting her dainty fingers brush against the back of his hand and smiled sweetly. "You're beautiful too," She flashed a toothy grin and then immediately speed walked away, leaving behind her gaping friends.

A high pitched kettle like sound escaped from Adrien's throat and then he immediately shoved his hood over his head and used the drawstrings to fasten the hole in order to hide his discombobulated face. 

Alya and Nino carried on gaping as the usually cool model chanted _'Mon Dieu'_ over and over again, clutching his fabric covered face and wiggling on the spot.

"Either things will get much more interesting or we're about to hit the peak of idiot one's and idiot two's stupidity." Alix quipped from the background, joined by a mutter of agreement from the other students.

"Oh Marinette just hurry up and marry me already~" Adrien swooned, ignorant to the chuckling crowd as he was still stuck in his bubble. The bubble was mercilessly popped by Kubdel.

"THEN GO PROPOSE TO HER ALREADY LOVER BOY!" This snapped Adrien out of his daze in an instant, prompting a feminine squeal from him and his body launching up in the air like a scaredy-cat. Heaving, he clutched Nino who was the closest to him and glared at the short girl before scoffing and scurrying away.

His hand covered his face in embarrassment throughout the whole time as the students in the vicinity guffawed at him. Adrien decided that he was going to hide his face for eternity and avoid everyone who's not Nino. 

Representing the Gabriel brand be damned!

~(x)~

Adrien.Exe has stopped working.

No, really.

His soul pretty much abandoned his jelly like body and his brain has turned to mush.

_'Adrien Agreste has unfortunately stopped working for the time being. Please leave a message after the meow.'_ Was the only comprehensible sentence that ran through the teen's mind.

Marinette was sleeping on him.

Sleeping on _him!_

_Again!!!_

Her soft, pretty, serene face hid in the crook of his neck, causing him to inhale the lingering bakery scent of vanilla and strawberries every time he dared to breathe. One of her hands latched onto the front of his shirt adorably, knuckles against his chest and Adrien could swear that the erratic beating of his heart would disturb her slumber. 

Yet, by some miracle he remained calm and cool on the outside despite his inner turmoil. Inhaling sharply, Adrien willed for his heart to calm down as he bravely rested a hand on the girl's waist before allowing his cheek to lean against Marinette's smooth, silky locks.

He took this as an opportunity to study her up close.

Marinette had her hair loose today. The long, petal thin strands fanned just below her shoulder and her fringe tickled his neck pleasantly. Her long lashes created a subtle, curved shadow on her cheek bones and had Adrien been an ordinary boy, he would have missed the expertly applied concealer below her eyes.

She seemed to get more and more exhausted everyday.

His poor princess...

"I wish I could just hold you in my arms and keep you safe and happy forever..." He mumbled into her hair, placing his free hand on top of Marinette's which was still grasping his shirt and squeezed gently. 

Gathering what's remaining of his courage, Adrien puckered his lips and pecked her head, face flaming throughout the whole time.

It lasted no more than a moment.

Yet it was a moment that Adrien will cherish for the next few decades to come.

_CLICK._

Reflex kicked in rapidly and by muscle memory, Adrien shielded Marinette's body with his, wrapping his arms around her and was quick to flash a dangerous glare at the intruder that dared to make an appearance. 

The sight of a cheeky Alya and the rest of the cooing girl group, all waving their phones and giggling on the spot drained his wrath and replaced it with shyness.

"How much did you see!?" Adrien rasped, unconsciously holding Cheng closer to him, not realising that she was starting to stir. 

"All of it~ but don't worry Sunshine, we won't tell or show her a single thing." Alya winked slyly, wriggling her phone for emphasis. "It's just going to be in our collection for the amazing album we'll be showing you on yours and Mar's wedding day," 

Adrien stumbled on his words next, ears and cheeks redder than Nathaniel's hair before hiding his face in Marinette's locks as the girls snickered louder. Thoughts of Marinette in various wedding dresses, floating down the aisle with a loving smile on her face, slipping a ring on his finger as she recited her vows, leaning up as he leaned down to kiss her, all ricocheted within his mind without mercy.

It was then that the boy noticed that Marinette was fidgeting in her sleep and panic started to settle in his body.

"You evil people...you're waking her up." He hissed tiredly but without any venom and made soft shushing sounds to lull the designer back to sleep. The girls had other ideas however and without wasting a second, they made their moves in sonic speed.

Juleka was the first to strike, lifting Marinette up bridal style whilst Rose firmly pushed Adrien back against the library's beanbag in a more comfortable way before the tall girl gently placed the snoozing girl on the boy's lap. Alix and Alya struck next, positioning Adrien's and Marinette's arms so that it looked like the former was cradling the girl protectively against him and the latter snuggling up to him with her arms around his neck.   
  
Throughout the whole time, Mylène recorded the entire endeavour with a happy hum.

"You should have involved us in Operation Marry-Nette. Look how much more successful we were in a matter of minutes compared to the painful weeks you guys went through with your schemes. I still can't believe that one of them involved you acting out a stunt in order to impress her only for you to fail terribly and bruise your ribs. You should never listen to Kim." The chubby girl smiled, grin only widening as Adrien's blush deepened when Marinette cuddled closer to him in her sleep. 

The raven haired girl's lips were brushing against his collarbones. 

It took everything for him to not combust.

"Nino blabbed didn't he?" The blonde teen accused.

"My babe is terrible at keeping _anything_ from me, boo. But to be fair, it was super obvious from the start. Don't be mad at us~?" Alya pressed her phone against her lips, batting her eyes cutely, prompting the boy to roll his eyes and look away but the way he squeezed Marinette closer to him didn't go unseen.

"...m'kay...just send me the pics afterwards please?" Adrien's question was answered with a cheer from the girls.

.

Later on, _unfortunately_ for Nino, he was chased around the school by Adrien with his sabre for ratting out the plans to Alya.

"Bro! I'm sorry! PLEASE STOP TRYING TO STAB ME- **_SOMEBODY HELP!_** "

"You broke the bro-code Lahiffe! Now you must suffer the consequences!"

" ** _BRO!!??!!_** "

~(x)~

"...Are you okay Chat Noir?" As soon as Marinette placed a tentative hand on the hero's shoulder, he leapt up as high as his namesakes before quickly composing himself with an awkward laugh.

"Kine...I MEAN- FINE! I'm fine...hahah..." Chat's faux ears plastered themselves against his unruly locks as he gripped his tail in front of him with both hands. He internally thanked the Gods (more reliable than Plagg at the very least) that his hair was covering his human ears otherwise Mari would have seen that they were as red as Ladybug's suit.

The heroine in disguise raised a brow in worry, lips pursed with confusion. The silly boy has been acting very odd for the past few months. In fact his behaviour right now was starting to resemble a certain blonde sweetheart in her class-

_'No! Snap out of it Marinette. Don't start comparing them both again!'_ The girl warned herself in her mind, shooting down the blush that tried to fight its way to her cheeks and then plastered on a polite smile.

"Thank you for saving me and sorry for being in the way. I was trying to get away from the akuma, honest." Marinette fibbed, hoping that her partner would simply tease her with a few puns before vaulting away. Instead, the black cat stammered incoherently.

"Oh hahah! N-N-No! You weren't in the way. You can never be in the way, it's never too much of a big deal- NOT THAT I'M SAYING YOU'RE NOT A BIG DEAL! You are one heck of a deal haha- oh the akuma is going that way. Stay safe pretty girl whose name I don't know- IMEANGOODBYE! ADIOS! Gahhhhhh..." Snapping his jaw shut, Chat Noir zoomed away with his staff in hand, hitting himself on the head repeatedly as he muttered _'Stupide!'_ over and over again.

Marinette was left blinking owlishly at the boy's strange antics. The familiar feelings that has been gnawing on her mind for the past half year or so simply grew, causing her to nibble on the tip of her thumb. Yet, she couldn't identify what it was for the life of her and it was driving her insane.

"Tikki, first Adrien has started to act like me when I'm around. Now Chat Noir? Have I done something to offend them both?" Marinette pouted at her kwami cutely which elicited a giggle from the tiny Goddess.

"Oh no, no no no. I think they've fallen for you Marinette- isn't that exciting? The two boys you love? Flailing around you because you make them so shy and nervous? I can't wait to see how this plays out!" The knowing smile that Tikki had on annoyed Marinette.

"What do you mean _'the two boys I love_ '? I'm not in love with Chat Noir! And them loving me? Impossible. Chat Noir loves Ladybug and Adrien hasn't shown any interest in me other than being _'just a friend'_."

The face that the little Ladybug wore was drier than the Sahara desert.

"Marinette. Are you _really_ going to argue with a being that has _existed_ before time itself about _this_?" The designer only stared back stubbornly before answering.

"Tikki, transformer-moi!" 

"You know I'm ri-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight-" Was the last thing Tikki managed to say before encasing Marinette into her standard suit. Ladybug snorted, hands on hips as she tried her best to ignore everything that has happened prior. 

"Liking Chat Noir as well doesn't make this any easier dammit..."

~(x)~

Adrien tripped over his shoes and fell on his face as he was too preoccupied in watching Marinette _(_ _with a dopey smile etched on his lips)_ chatter with Marc and Nathaniel.

  
He was rewarded with the love of his life helping him back up on his face and cupping his face tenderly as she worried over him and checked for any injuries. 

Chat Noir pestered Ladybug over and over again about allowing Marinette the mouse miraculous once more or even letting her try a different one as he tenaciously believed that she would make an excellent part time hero like Rena Rouge and Carapace. 

The silly cat ended up receiving a playful chop to the head and a _'I'll think about it'_ from his Lady. He never noticed how she was oddly flustered as he was too busy doing victorious acrobatics and dances during the rest of patrol.

A student from the nearby lycée took interest in Marinette after seeing her a few dozen times since he was a local at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. His attempt in asking her out however was sabotaged by a group of peculiarly dressed, short _'tourists'_ asking for directions to the nearest Parisian attraction in their painfully broken and accented English. 

The boy missed his chance to seek her out when she skipped out of his sight with Alya and co and then gave up entirely as Marinette ended up going off on a heated rant about how she was getting sick and tired of strangers going up to her and asking her out when she's never really acknowledged them.

He missed the way the supposed tourists removed the disguises from their faces, revealing Adrien, Nino, Kim, Max and Ivan as they _'Ho ho ho'_ d away.

During his patrol, Chat Noir spotted Marinette conversing with both Luka and Kagami near _La Seine_ , the latter two sporting a fond look towards the short designer. Fonder than usual...Noir didn't like it _at all_. It didn't help that he knew that the musician harboured some feelings for Marinette and the fencer has mentioned numerous times how cute Marinette was. 

So, with his usual dramatic flair, Chat vaulted towards them, staff slamming between Marinette and the other two friends and then slid down to their level. His body slightly shielded Dupain-Cheng from Couffaine's and Tsurugi's view as he exchanged pleasantries with a slight bite to it. The trio happily conversed back instead, sending guilt down Chat Noir's spine for acting a bit bratty in the beginning.

The guilt transformed into second hand embarrassment as Luka and Kagami admitted that they started to casually date and was asking Marinette for advice on where to go for a proper date to make it official. There was no need for the green cat to make its appearance to start with!

~(x)~

Marinette gave Chat Noir a pleasant kiss on the cheek, thanking him for escorting her home and her warm smile never wavered when he went through his customary babbles. The kitten ultimately gave up speaking, gathering back what's left of his dignity and grasped Mari's fingers, kissing the knuckles chastely before saluting and leaping away. 

The heroine in disguise let out a happy smile, a soft blush flared in her cheeks as she leaned against the top of the balcony and perched the side of her head with her fist. A few stars twinkled in the dark, clear sky and the breeze was soothing enough to clear one's mind. 

"Oh _Adrien_ , you poor kitten...now what am I gonna do with you?" Marinette's quiet giggles were joined by her kwami who flew out of her purse and nuzzled her holder's cheek. 

"Told you he's in love with you. You owe me those tasty triple chocolate chunky cookies with your Maman's special tea."

"Oh well. A deal's a deal. I still can't believe he's my _Chaton_ \- no, wait. I can believe it. Who else would be my silly, dorky, wonderful partner? Did you see how jealous he looked when he saw me with Luka and Kagami? And I thought I was bad! Hahah!"

"At least he didn't get them akumatised like he got Theo once." Tikki chimed. "Oooh! Can you believe that he wrote _'Adrien Dupain-Cheng'_ on your notebook a few times without realising it wasn't his? And then proceeded to steal it for a day so that he could get rid of the pages he's written on? Plagg almost choked on his cheese laughing about it!"

"If he hadn't missed that one page, I'd have never known why he stole it in the first place. Makes that time I borrowed his phone for the day to delete the voicemail seem minor in comparison."

"He has a folder in his phone dedicated to pictures of you and another folder dedicated to you and him! His current lock screen is of him and you~! So cute~!"

"We're both so horribly obsessed with each other. How is that cute- hey! Stop laughing!"

"And his name for the operation to make you notice him; absolutely adorable~"

"Pfft. I'll give him that. It's not _too bad_."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they happily stargazed. For once, Marinette didn't feel exhausted or being pulled apart in numerous directions. Figuring out that her crime-fighting, pun loving partner was none other than the shy, sweet boy who sat in front of her in class soothed her heart and eased her mind. 

Accepting that he was head over heels for her to the point where he turned into a nervous, stammering, hot mess did nothing but fill Marinette with giddiness and perhaps be less harsh on herself when she was in his shoes. 

He fell for her twice. _Twice!_ Just like she _did!_

How could she not be floating on cloud nine after that?

For once, her hectic life ever since she received the magical earrings has hit a calm and Marinette couldn't wait to see what adventures would follow next as she and Adrien would face them on unmasked, without anymore secrets. 

Speaking of secrets.

"Hey Tikki? When should I come clean to him? There's no way that I could keep this hushed. I have a feeling that Maître Fu is aware of everything too with how I've seen him lurking left and right with that stupid knowing smile you both always seem to have on. So it should be alright, right?" 

"Since the Guardian has given you and your partner more freedom with your secret identities now, it's up to you when you want to tell Adrien everything. _Bu-uuuuut_...I kind of want to see him confess to you. Maybe figure it out himself. It's more fun that way, no?" Tikki's grin widened at Marinette's rosy cheeks, the former looking away bashfully, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Do you think he'll figure it out?"

"Plagg told me that he figured it out the day Mme. Mendeleiev got akumatised but ended up having to scrap that idea when he saw that illusion you created to throw him off. Adrien was so sure that Ladybug was you and seemed pretty down when you disproved that theory."

_'So he did know it was me...'_ Marinette thought with awe, recalling how much happier and excited Chat Noir was during the battle, thinking that his Lady was his _Princesse_. 

"I'll give him a couple of days to confess or figure out my identity. Otherwise I'll just grab him by the collar and smooch his stupid face like no tomorrow." 

Tikki kissed Marinette's cheek in response, delighted with the girl's answer as they made way back into her room.

~(x)~

This was it.

He was going to confess.

Adrien has had enough of the way Marinette's lips would taunt him with the way they glistened under the lights and he couldn't escape the sweet scent that wafted from her every time she moved. 

It was so much more easier to deal with her when she was flighty and shy! 

Now? She was so much more sure of herself, bold, coy, dare he say... _flirty_. It went from squeezing his fingers to reassure him to smoothly kissing his cheeks as a thank you for whenever he's helped her out or did something she thought was _'adorable'_. 

The tight hugs, the hair ruffles, the lip biting, the cheeky smirk that eased its way to her face whenever someone mistook them as a couple and the lack of denial or correction she gave in response.

If he didn't confess at the end of the day, he was going to explode!

With the help of the founding members of Operation Marry-Nette along with the new members, they have arranged a successful scenario. One that was working way too smoothly compared to the previous hundred or more plans that went haywire in an instant so Adrien kept a look out for anything strange or bizarre. Knowing his lack of luck, Le Papillon would strike now.

Luckily, this didn't seem to be the case as he found Marinette waiting for him by the _Arc de Triomphe_. The place where he asked her to meet him. 

"Marinette! Hey!" Adrien jogged towards her, mentally patting himself on the back for not stammering. 

That thought process was quickly wiped away when he realised what she was wearing and how beautiful she looked.

Dupain-Cheng was decked up in a simple but stylish red blouse with a high waist, short black skirt. Following her long legs were black tights and black ankle boots that had a red ribbon on the zippers. Her hair was kept up in space buns, also adorned by red ribbons, making her sky blue eyes pop.

Lastly, her lips were glossed in a cherry red tint. The urge to kiss them increased by ten folds and all the words that Adrien has taken months upon months to plan and say turned into goop. 

_'What the fuck!? This isn't fair. This is so not fair. Why the hell did she have to dress up so prettily and look all cute and innocent now of all times? Why now!? Fuck!_ _It should be illegal to be this beautiful! Damn you!_ _'_

  
"Hey there Handsome! You said that you needed to tell me something?" Marinette peeked below her dark lashes and fiddled with the gold necklace that adorned her neck. A necklace that _he_ gifted her a few weeks ago.

She was going to be the death of him. 

"...Adrien? Are you okay?" Her hands reached up to cup his red cheeks only to be intercepted by his in an iron grip. "Adrien?" 

The boy squinted his eyes shut, blush never leaving and finally blurted out his feelings:

_**"Wǒ ài nǐ!"** _

.

_'I love you!'_

.

.

.

A few seconds of silence went by.

The sounds of the chattering crowd in the background faded into nothing as all the boy could hear was the harsh pounding of his heart.

Fearing the worst, Adrien refused to open his eyes and his ears and cheeks burned with both shyness and embarrassment. Dread began to build up in his heart when he felt Marinette wriggle her hands out of his grip and his shoulders sagged, awaiting the rejection that was clear to follow.

His spiralling thoughts were halted by the contact of Marinette's fingers brushing his cheeks, slipping through his hair before getting tugged down sharply so that his lips crashed into hers.

Adrien's eyes snapped open for a split second in surprise as a shocked mewl escaped his throat but then the warmth and softness that was Marinette's lips took over and he couldn't help but shut his eyes again. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her small frame tightly against his and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Before Adrien could deepen the kiss, Marinette parted much to his dismay but her lips still brushed against his. He got an eyeful of her cheeks turning as rosy as his and her lips darkened into a kiss bruised state. An image that burned into his mind pleasantly.

"So...d-does that mean you love me too?" Adrien couldn't help but whisper, lips tingling as they brushed against hers. 

"Silly Chaton. In China, we don't outright _say_ that! But... _ **wǒ zhǐ shǔ yú nǐ.**_ " 

"My Lady!? Mmph-"

The boy was silenced with another kiss and this time, Marinette's words played in repeat over and over again in his mind.

_W_ _ǒ zhǐ shǔ yú nǐ: I only belong to you._

.

.

.

~(x)~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll proof read tomorrow. N I G H T. And Ramadan Mubarak~


End file.
